


Mina's Model

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: To build confidence, Lillie takes a job with the whimsical but determined painter Mina.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Matsurika | Mina, Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Mina's Model

Lillie fidgeted a little, tugging at her robe as she looked around. It was a truly beautiful setting in which she was standing, a field of flowers that stretched almost as far as the eye could see. "Picturesque" was what came to her mind to describe it, which made a certain degree of sense, given what they were here for. Under most circumstances, Lillie would be really enjoying the beauty all around her...but right now, she was just feeling nervous. But then, that was part of the reason she was doing this, wasn't it?

Though she had gained a great deal of confidence as of late, Lillie could still be overcome by shyness at inopportune social moments, and she wanted to fully overcome that.

“And you are sure there’s no chance of anyone seeing us here?” she asked nervously.

“Yes, very sure,” Mina replied, somewhat dully, as she finished setting up her easel and paints. She offered no more comment on the matter, and Lillie felt too nervous and awkward to press it.

Once Mina was satisfied with her preparation, she nodded. "Alright, I'm set here. You can undress now,” she directed, tilting her head to look at her model.

Lille blushed as she toyed with the belt of the robe.

“I...umm...are you sure you want me as your model?” she asked, half groping for a way out of this now that the moment was upon her. “Wouldn’t you like someone a bit more...glamorous, or something?’ She gave a nervous, self-deprecating half-smile. Even though the addendum, _"Like my mother?"_ was left unsaid, its implication hung so powerfully over Lillie's question that she actually found herself surprised that Mina's next words weren't an agreement that perhaps Lusamine would be a better subject after all.

Instead, however, Mina shook her head and bluntly told her, "No, you are perfect. I want cute and innocent."

Lillie's cheeks flamed scarlet as Mina explained, “You have just the right level of development for what I need: on the cusp of womanhood, a body and mind that have grown in the unhappiness of the world, but a heart nonetheless gently cradling the innocence of a child.”

Lillie gulped nervously. It was hard not to feel a happy, bubbling sensation of flattery and delight at Mina's assessment...but still, it left her a bit uneasy to actually bare her body to the world, and this girl. Lillie had only ever been naked in privacy, or with Selene...but that was very different, of course, from being so exposed to a girl who was only an acquaintance.

“You seem nervous...maybe I can help,” Mina mentioned. She then stood up, and started to undress, pulling off her paint-stained shirt before Lillie could even react. She let out a gasp when she saw that Mina had been wearing no bra. The artist had, much like her face, colorful little of splashes of paint across her pleasantly modest breasts. Though Lillie would estimate that Mina must wear a similar B cup (if she wore one at all; certainly current events didn't seem to imply that she did), Mina's pretty swells had an almost magnetic attraction to them for Lillie. They were pleasingly round, and yet they pointed in the way they fell almost gracelessly away from one another, creating an almost puzzling angular impression. It was so different from the more balanced, "typical" breasts that Lillie and Selene possessed, and of course nothing at all like the time she had seen...well, they were different than what she'd seen or imagined before, at any rate. And yet Lillie felt her heart speed and her breath catch at the allure of Mina's feminine structure.

The next to go were her torn jeans and her footwear, and their absence betrayed that there were more colorful streaks of paint staining Mina's legs and rainbow streaks and splotches along her feet and toes...as well as the fact that she was not wearing underwear at all. Mina's pussy was on full display, and with its plump lips that lay naturally, almost casually more open and loosely, it, much like the way her hips curved thickly outward while contrasted against soft, slender legs, was so very different from the tighter, more balanced aesthetics Lillie had seen before. The only familiar ground was a small patch of blonde hair above Mina's womanhood, but even that familiarity only went so far - Lillie had only dared to peek at _that other_ womanly garden once before, and it had been kept neatly shaped and trimmed, while Mina allowed her intimate hairs to grow wild and full.

Mina's body was a lopsided mix of feminine ideals and realities, gently at odds rather than having found any balance of form or function. Lillie found her singular structure entrancing, so much so that she hadn't even realized until this moment that she had dropped the robe to the ground and joined Mina in her nakedness somewhere along the way.

“Now we're both naked, so you shouldn't have anything to feel embarrassed about,” Mina told her with a kind and dreamy smile. "In fact, you're about to be much less 'inappropriate' than I am."

“W...what?” Lille asked, distracted, her eyes still wide and fully taking in every last inch of the other girl’s body.

“I prefer to touch myself while I paint," Mina told her, with characteristic dreamy sincerity. “So I'll be in a much more 'compromised' position than you just showing off your own body. So I should be the 'embarrassed' one of us, right?

“Oh, but don't worry about me. I won't actually feel embarrassed,” Mina added after a moment, with a reassuring smile. "I make love to myself all the time when I'm painting. And I like it when a beautiful girl watches me. Or a beautiful woman. A beautiful Pokemon is nice, too, sometimes."

Lille blushed, and stammered, "Y, You l-like to have s-someone, um, watching that? R-Really?" The idea was hard to wrap her shy mind around.

Mina nodded. "Yes, very much. A woman pouring passion into her work and into herself, loving her body and doing what she loves...that's beautiful. _I'm_ beautiful. And beauty should be seen. That's what art is, isn't it?"

Lillie's blush deepened at Mina's words, but she had nothing to say in response, and just nodded in acknowledgement of Mina's perspective. It was...interesting, at least, and maybe even compelling, just a little.

And, as Mina's nodded with a smile and her hands got to work on their separate tasks while she stared intently at her model, Lillie couldn’t deny that seeing it, and being seen for it, turned her on a little.

She and Selene had talked about...certain things, lately. They weren’t really dating, exactly, but they did get a little intimate and romantic at times, and neither girl had any doubts or misconceptions about the fact that they loved one another, very much. Lille’s shyness always stopped them from getting very far in expressing that love, however; that was, in fact, the reason why she had even agreed to this in the first place, hoping that the act of posing in the nude would help her become more comfortable with such intimacy.

Selene, of course, was a very self-possessed and open person about her sexuality, which was no surprise to Lillie - she had always been the courageous one of them. Although she didn't boast or find excuses to bring it up, Selene had no problem talking about the girls and women she had fooled around with (the latter more than the former - Selene had a definite thing for mature women, which was something Lillie could identify with, at least in one very significant case). Selene was never pushy, but she also was unafraid to accept and express her desires, and so she was - she _always_ was - a role model that Lillie desperately wanted to emulate.

At any rate, this plan of Lillie's to intimately acclimate herself to being bared to another woman was off to a stronger start than she'd expected. She felt rather like someone who had wanted to learn to swim by jumping into the deep end of a pool...but had accidentally hurled herself into the middle of the ocean, instead.

Mina fondled her breasts as her brush danced on her canvas with quick yet gentle strokes, teasing her nipples softly. "Ahhh...it’s really nice doing this outside,” she sighed contentedly, as she considered Lillie, contemplating her aesthetic. “Even better having such a cute girl watching me.”

Lillie wondered if it was possible to catch fire by the heat of one's cheeks alone. She was at least sure that she was putting the possibility to the test.

"You, ah, always do this while you paint?" she asked, trying to distract herself from her own embarrassment.

Mina gave as good a shrug as she could with both of her hands occupied as they were. "Whenever I can. Sometimes the place where I'm painting is too public for it...not everyone likes seeing my kind of art in motion. But all my best works happen like this...it's how beauty enters my art. Whether or not everyone else can appreciate the process, that's...mmm...just how it works."

Though she already was making careful yet confident strokes upon her canvas with one brush, Mina dropped her free hand from her breasts in order to grab another, clean brush with a thick handle. Lillie then realized that this wasn't meant as a replacement for the first, with which to paint, but as a tool with which to work the other part of Mina's art. The artist gently lowered the soft, elegant bristles down, and drew them along her pussy, smiling, and letting out a small gasp as she rubbed the brush against her clit.

“I always use this brush for this,” she stated softly, closing her eyes and breathing more heavily. Even with her eyes closed, her first brush continued its work unabated.

"It's my favorite tool," Mina continued, between soft moans as she dabbed and stroked the brush in question against her clit with increasing intensity. "No other brush I've held...has ever channeled so much art...to its canvas."

Lillie bit her lip, and nodded in acknowledgement. She was still blushing wildly, and yet...somehow, seeing this art in motion was becoming more entrancing than embarrassing. The way that Mina touched herself, rolled her alluringly ungainly form into and along the pleasure of her strokes, and the way those waving pleasures ran from the tip of one brush through her body to the tip of the other brush...Lillie couldn't look away; she felt that she could somehow even see the other side of the canvas as Mina's color streaked across it in tune with the whims of her play and body. It was as though she was a part of this art, herself...and then Lillie realized she was, because she was its model, and because she was its voyeur, and she gasped at the weight of that connection.

“Do you like what you see?” Mina asked, opening her eyes again and looking at Lillie, but not slowing her brushworks in any way..

Lille blushed deeper once more, as she took a few seconds to answer. It wasn't a question for Mina's benefit. Lillie was bared before her and the woman had eyes; she could _see_ the answer to her question. It was asked for Lillie's sake, and she owed herself the time to make sure she knew its answer.

“Yes,” she decided, as her eyes darted back and forth between Mina’s tits and pussy. She squeezed her thighs together, and knew that a little wetness was starting to run down her thighs.

“Then do you want to join me?” Mina asked, and took a shuddering breath as she swished her brush back and forth rapidly.

Lillie bit her lip, shifted her weight from side to side. Her mind was racing, fighting with herself, and losing. She nodded, and approached the artist.

Mina reached out, and gently took hold of Lillie’s hands. "Thank you...I love being watched by beautiful women and Pokemon, but I love it even more when they want to help me create their art,” she said, as she half-stood and softly kissed the younger girl.

Lillie let a small noise of surprise at the first contact of the other girl’s lips against her own, and another, as she felt Mina’s tongue against her lips, seeking permission. Opening her mouth, she allowed Mina to slip her tongue into her mouth.

The two girls kissed for several long seconds, as Mina’s hands set down their brushes, and gently moved down to Lillie’s waist. Mina slowly grazed her hands along Lillie's smooth hips, and Lillie thrilled at her touch, its contrast of fingers and palms weathered by the endurance required of her craft and the journeys she had undertaken to find the perfect subjects and scenes, yet deft, gentle, and elegant, as only the subtler arts could have made them.

Mina trailed her hands higher, then, toward her chest, and Lillie broke the kiss in a momentary flash of shy panic. She took a step back, and quickly tried to cover herself with her hands. Her small, budding breasts were just large enough to barely peek out of the futile attempt to hide them, but her nethers were perfectly covered; no hint of her young pussy could be seen.

Lillie's cheeks flamed into yet another blush, and she began to stammer an apology for her reaction, hoping that Mina had not taken offense, and upset with herself for giving in to the bashful instincts she was trying to get past. But she didn't have a chance to finish the first word of her apology before Mina interrupted her, excitement flashing through the artist's eyes.

“Stay just like that!” Mina ordered, her command voiced in something between a gasp and a squeal, and Lillie almost jumped a little at the sound.

Mina grabbed her brushes, and began to work at her canvas and pussy with amazing speed, tilting her head to look at Lille every few moments as her breathing sped up to match the soft bristles working her clit in a frenzy and the the whirlwind of strokes against her medium. Lillie could not tell which brush's work was exciting Mina more, but it was clear that an end to this performance was coming, one way or another.

Lillie could only stand still, too nervous to move, terrified that the slightest movement would ruin the spell of creation that had overtaken Mina. Almost ironically, her nervousness was finally serving her, for it was now making her ideal for role as a model. Even most professionals would have a hard time staying as perfectly still as she was. But she could not dare to do anything else; the thought that she might move and break the aesthetic and sexual hold she had over Mina paralyzed Lillie.

And then, the act was finished. With an intensity so great it could have been mistaken as fury, Mina hurled the brush soaked in paint aside. The sound of its clatter against the ground was drowned within the long, wanton, soulfully blissful cry that tore itself from Mina's lungs as the brush soaked in her juices likewise completed its work, and the woman bucked her hips twice as her climax ripped through her. A spurt of her juices flew from her cunt, and became the painting's finishing touch as Mina quickly drove her favorite brush against where her cum had hit the painting, with the passionate vigor of her orgasm, for just a moment.

“Perfect,” she gasped with more joy than Lillie had imagined the easy, dreamy girl could emote. Then, she turned the easel, and with an urgency that seemed almost desperate, told her subject, "Look. _Look, Lillie_!"

Lillie saw herself, an almost angelic figure surrounded by flowers, her body slender and delicate, her breasts and womanhood perfectly hidden not by her arms, but by flower petals that were blown by the wind. Parts of her looked so exact that it was like staring at a mirror, and yet other parts of her were blurred, simpler, an artful interpretation of reality rather than its exact capture. The spot that Mina had added her own, intimate fluid to had been one of the golden petals obscuring Lillie's own flower, and the addition had caused the gold to mingle with a color underneath, to run a little into another, and look almost like there was a green jewel set against the golden petal.

It all came together to perfectly to create an image that Lillie could not accept as herself, for it was too beautiful and perfect, and yet she also could not help but feel more identified than she ever had. Lillie would have recognized who she was in this painting before she would in a mirror. It perfectly captured Lille’s sweet and innocent nature, and yet there was just the faintest hint of sexuality to it, so subtle that most would miss it. It was who she was. And it was the promise of who she could be. Wanted to be.

“Wow,” was all Lille could say as she admired the portrait, almost disbelieving that it was possible that another could see her as this beautiful. While she never really doubted that she did have some appeal, to see herself portrayed this way filled her with a level of confidence she had never really thought she’d have before.

“Yeah, I think it turned out even better than I planned,” Mina agreed, and there was no smugness or pride in her tone. “You get most of the credit for it, of course. I can't make something more beautiful than it is.”

Lillie blushed again, speechless.

“Now, sit here,” Mina told her, getting off her stool.

“Okay,” Lillie replied, too overwhelmed to do anything but what she was told.

Once she was seated, she gasped in shocked pleasure as Mina buried her face between Lillie's legs and started to lick her cunny, the artist focusing on her clit right away. After all that had occurred to this point, and with her mind overwhelmed by the beauty with which she had been captured in Mina's work, Lillie's body was on fire, more than ready for Mina's ministrations now. The sensation that coursed through her from tongue to bud was too sudden and intense for Lillie to even feel embarrassed as she moaned loudly, easy for any passerby to hear.

“Mina, I...I can’t h-hold...hold out long!” she moaned; she was worked up, so close, and feeling good. The abandon of being in the open, the understanding of how beautiful her partner found her, the knowledge that she was doing such a thing with a girl other than the one who she was so close to...

Somehow it almost felt just a little wrong, but that only made it better, because Lillie knew that Selene would not object; she would be _pleased_ with Lillie for this. Lillie knew that when she shared the story with Selene later, the open, healthily perverted girl would enjoy it. No doubt she’d want to do the very same thing with Lillie.

And after this, how could she say no?

Lillie would not be able stop at just making out, denying what she and Selene really wanted. And she didn't want that. Mina was showing her that there was pleasure and fulfillment in casting off her hesitation and embracing her desires, and more than that, she had shown Lillie that there was great _beauty_ in it, too.

Fantasies began to flood her mind, dozens of them, all the urges and ideas that she had pushed back for so long...most were fantasies of wild, passionate love shared with Selene, but some were with sweet, strong little Hapu, and kind, encouraging Professor Burnet...and some of her deepest fantasies were even of Lillie satisfying her aching yearnings for _her_...

Lillie's mind unearthed them all as Mina brought her further into ecstasy with her tongue, and now she embraced the fantasies, and promised herself that from now on, these were things to indulge in, and even pursue making a reality.

The freedom that awaited, the bliss she was in now...it all came together in a powerful crescendo, and with a loud moan Lillie buried her fingers in Mina’s hair, holding her close as she screamed as loud as she could. She wanted to be _heard_ , she _wanted_ to let the world know just how good she felt!

“I’m...I’m going to cum!” Lillie wailed, as she went rigid, and came hard. Mina kept licking her through her climax, bringing Lillie's pleasure to still greater new heights, and wresting a second payoff from her even as her mind reeled with uncomprehending joy from the first.

Mina broke away finally, content that she had taken Lillie far enough along the path of physical fruition and indulgence. Perhaps she could have wrung deeper beauties of pleasure still from Lillie, brought her to a third or even fourth climax...but Mina knew that there were others in Lillie's life who she loved and was loved by. It was their privilege to be her companions on that path, not Mina's.

“Alright, that’s enough for today,” Mina told her with a gentle smile. She lowered herself comfortably to lie back against the grass and flowers of the field, and fixed her eyes to the skies of brilliant blues and wispy white clouds above. “You can get dressed if you want...I’m going to stay for a while longer, and think about what my next art will be.” She made no attempt to clothe herself again; her only movement was to bring bring her hand between her thighs, and quietly work two of her fingers into herself.

“I...I think I'll stay for a little while, too,” Lillie replied happily, feeling a bit more comfortable as she settled more comfortably onto the stool and into her nakedness to watch.


End file.
